Olympian of The Pack
by Flame's Soul
Summary: Broken apart, life splits into three, Brings forth a living, lifeless army. A silver wolf held away by leashes Hunts with hunters for three different pieces. Saturn’s moon holds life in its hands Deals a blow to the hunting band. The moon watches the wolf howl to her. As a King’s rage grows at how much he’s made to suffer. MY FIRST FANFIC TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!
1. The Young Wolf's Realization

~_Oh shit oh shit!_~

Covered in mud and golden dust, Nathan Lunas ran through the woods as fast as he could. Which was pretty damn fast by normal standards. He was easily fast enough to catch a deer with his bare hands. But what was behind him was faster. Usually Nathan loved running in the woods. It always allowed him to clear his mind and reevaluate whatever task was causing him trouble. But now he was running out of steam, his breaths heavy and hot in his chest despite the cold air around him. The wet moss and mud making his steps hard to plant properly when his feet came into contact with the ground. As Nathan landed on a loose stone, he lost his footing and slammed into a tree to his right, cutting a large gash into his forearm.

"**GRAHHHHH"!**

At the sound of the monster chasing him letting loose another roar of frustration, Nathan ignored the pain and pushed himself to continue running. ~_What the hell is going on!~ _He thought to himself as he ducked another low hanging branch.

He has been checking the traps around the woods for his father as he did every evening, and to his delight they had caught a rabbit and two squirels. This should be enough meat to last another few days. He had started heading home when two big, savage dogs that looked like they had come from the pits of hell itself cut him off. One of them had lunged at him, and if he had been almost anyone else, he would be dead.

Before the teeth had touched him he jumped backwards and landed on his back, holding the snarling beast back with his legs as he pulled out his golden knife and slid it through its lower jaw and up into its brain. His instincts being the only thing that saved him. The other dog, obviously just as suprised as Nathan was that he was now covered in golden dust from its dead companion, hesitated. Without a second thought Nathan got up and bolted in the opposite direction.

And now here he was, being chased through the Alaskan woods he had grown up around by a maneating death dog. ~_Just a little farther~_ He had managed to turn back towards his home a few minutes ago after successfully lossing the death dog, using his knowledge from years wandering these woods to block its view of him in the thick brush as he switched direction. But it was catching up again now. And his house was still another thousand yards away. But then he saw the familiar porch light shining in through the darkness ahead.

As his second wind hit him at the site of home, filling him with renewed vigor, he sprinted forward as fast as he could. He burst into the open space surrounded his home and came to a dead stop as his brain struggled to comprehend what he saw. There was golden dust everywhere, and two more death dogs snarling at his father who currently was backed up to the side of their small house. But as suprising as that was, it was nothing compared to the two silver and gold daggers in his fathers hands, or the large grey wolf right next to him, snarling back at the monsters.

He quickly came to his senses again as a low growl came from behind him. He ducked and rolled to the side as the death dog almost took his head off. He held his knife in front of him, ready to defend himself, when suddenly it burts into golden dust. "Are you alright Nat?" his father's, Matt Lunas, voice asked as his walked up from behind where the beast had just been. A look of shame and worry on his face, and both daggers in hands, he approached his son. Nathan nodded, still confused but overall alright. "Im alright, I think. Just confused, and my arm hurts a little". He was trying to sort through his thoughts as his dad hugged him tightly, relieved as he sighed. Nat hugged his father back, glad everything was ok for now. And that when he noticed the wolf he saw just a moment ago sitting patiently behind his father, staring at him curiously.

It was the largest wolf he had ever seen, even for a grey wolf, easily coming up to Nat's ribcage while it sat staring. It had scars all through its body that were easily visable even through the thick fur. Its fur was a silver color everywhere except the chest and stomach which was white as snow. But nothing compared to its startlingly silver and intelligent eyes. ~_They kind of look like mine~ _Nat thought as he let go of his father. His mind was racing with questions he couldnt seem to find the words to form, and his face gave his confusion away causing his father to interupt his thoughts. "Come inside Nat. I know you have many questions. And I will answer as many as I can, I promise, but this is going to take a while".

_

After about two hours of explanation, many _many _questions, and a near heart attack as the wolf tranformed into a tall, silver haired woman right before his very eyes, Nat sat there in complete shock. As he ran his fingers through his short, messy grey hair and tried to accept everything he had just heard, silence had taken over the living room the three people were sitting in.

~_This is all crazy! First I get chased through the woods by some sort of monster called a hellhound, then find out all those myths about greek and roman god are REAL -oh and apperently im the son of some wolf goddess named Lupa-, and now im supposed to just pack up my things and leave the only home Ive ever known?! ~_

Nat's head was pounding as he struggled to accept that everything he had once thought was true and simple was completly wrong. And with a sigh, Nat looked up at the godess he had just found out was his mother. His dad had never talked much about his mom, only saying "youll find out one day" and leaving it at that. It always frustrated him, but he accepted the answer as his dad was someone he new not to mess with. His father was a bit on the shorter side, but stocky, and while he would never a hand on his son and very rarily raised his voice, Nat always avoided making his angry. Life was hard enough living in the middle of nature without adding uneeded tension into the mix.

"So I dont get a choice in this? What if I want to stay here? This is my home and the only place Ive ever known". Lupa replied to Nat in a stern voice, making sure he knew she meant business "This place is no longer safe for you. I stayed away for 16 years, allowing Matt here to raise you away from the current struggle of a world you dont understand." she gestured towards his father, who his running his own fingers through his brown shaggy hair, averting his sad brown eyes from his sons peircing silver eyes. "Im sorry but this monster attack was only the first of many. Your scent has become too strong, and with you here more and more monsters will continue to attack you and your father. Im sorry, I understand this is alot to take in, but with me you will be safe as I train you to become a proper demigod." she concluded.

Lupa did not like this anymore than he did. She had no wish to drag her only son into a world filled with monsters and gods and war, after war, after war to attain power. She had wanted a peaceful and simple life for him, but with the current spike in moster activities and this attack on a once safe and hidden home, she has to keep him safe herself, and get him ready for whatever is to come. He can argue till his face turns blue, but she was never one to be pushed around. She was just glad her former lover had contacted her in time to come help when the hellhounds attacked.

Lupa watched her son, taking note of his strong arms, fit physique, and above average height with approval. ~_He has alot of potential. But I wonder what abilities he has gotten from me?~ _She thought back to what he told her about his hellhound attack, and she was proud of his relfexes and raw speed. When he had burst through the clearing and into her view with the hellhound close behind, she almost didnt hear him, only noticing his heavy breathing. She would have to work on that, but his footstep were silent and his stance and grip with a blade, even if it was just a small imperial gold knife, showed he had some natural talent. She smiled internally at her son.

As Nat silently accepted that he had no choice but to leave, he stood up and walked out of the room and began to pack, not uttering a single word the entire time. He was still angery yes, very angery, but he couldnt deny what she said anymore, this night being proof that the claims Lupa was making werent false. As he finished, he walked back out towards where Luna and his father were catching up with each other.

Lupa and Matt looked up as he approached and his father spoke up "Are you ready to start your new life"?

"As ready as ill ever be I guess" Nat spoke softly, trying to stay composed.

"We wont be apart forever Nat, I wish I could come with you. But your strong boy, and I know you will learn to enjoy your new life" Nat's father said.

Nat nodded, a small and sad smile appearing on his face that showed off his white teath and long, sharp incisors. "I love you dad, dont get lost in the woods without me".

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled softly, Nats attempt to lighten the mood having worked slightly. "Ill try son, and I love you too" he said as he gave his son a big hug. Nat hugged his father back and when they let go, Lupa gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

Matts eyes widened "WAIT" he said quickly. He fetched the two daggers of half imperial gold and half silver along with the sheathes from his belt and handed them to his son. "I want you to have these, they have served their purpose here, and I was never very good with them anyway."

Nat smiled again and took the daggers from his father. "Thank you dad"

Matt just nodded and said goodbye to his son and Lupa.

"Goodbye dad." he said as the world shifted around him and his and his mother dissapeared to begin his new life.


	2. My First Night

**NAT**

After my mother flashed us to her home, I was suprised to see that it was actually a cave. I mean yes, she is the wolf goddess, but I still expected something a little more _grand_. You know, like a giant palace, tall walls and beautiful gardens. Not that I was complaining though. I lived my whole life with my father in the alaskan wilderness, so the cool air and smell of vegitation around us made me feel at home. I stood and looked around me, taking in the new setting in awe. Bellow me was a steep cliff that overlooked miles of open woodlands. No gardens, walls, or palaces.

The full moon tonight shone brightly and illuminated the vast area bellow us, allowing me to see everything in its luminescent glow. The trees bellow were easily 5 or 6 times my height (6 foot exact), and the vegitation I could see through the trees was lush and covered the ground in what looked like a blanket of green. I could see a broad stream twist its way around the outskirts of the visable woods before disappearing into the distance. The area was mostly flat all around, the only big exception being the cliff we were standing on. As I stopped marveling at the beauty of it all, I noticed a glowing silver pair of eyes staring at me from my right side. I turned to look at my mother, now back in her wolf form as she spoke into my mind, almost making me trip over myself in shock in the process.

"_Nature at its finest, dont you agree son?_" Lupa asked as I quickly recomposed myself. "I do, it reminds me of home." I answered honestly. "But where exactly are we"? "_California, in an untouched forest near Berkeley Hills_. _The mist here is thick,_ _detering mortals from entering this forest_. _They have a habit of destroying all things natural, filthy beasts._" she replied, growling out the last two words. Humored as I was by the irony of a wolf calling humans beasts, I couldn't help but agree with her. Whenever my father decided for us to make the three day trip by foot into town to get the things we couldn't hunt, trap or grow, I would see the vast ares where forests once stood. They were replaced with small buildings and roads, which seemed like such a loss to my father and I, though I was aware the majority of the world had it much worse. "Lupa, I dont see any mist. And how would mist keep people out anyway?" I asked her. She chuckled in my mind before telling me to follow her inside to talk. As we turned around and entered the cave, she spoke into my mind again.

"_The mist is a magical veil created a long time ago by the goddess Hecate. It lays over much of the world, and some areas have it much more thickly than others. Whenever there is something the gods do not wish mortals to become aware of, the mist plays an illusion on the effected party, which is how we have managed to stay separate from, yet still hidden within, the mortal world. Also, refer to me as mother or Lady Lupas"_. "Erm, yes, mother." As I was trying to take in the new information I felt my head begin to ache. Today has been to much for my mind to fully accept yet, and I was begining to feel the effects of fatigue from my mental overload, not to mention the chase through the woods and battle I had with the hellhounds.

As we reached what I assumed was the end of the cave, a black wolf with a severe scar over his right eye stood up and walked towards me and my mother. He regarded me hesitantly, sniffing me catiously before his remaining eye widened. He looked towards my mother and I had a feeling they were having a mental conversation by the stares they were giving each other. I dont know what was said but the suprise from a moment ago seemed to be washed away as he turned towards me, lowering his head in what seemed like a bow. I didnt know how to respond and stood there awkwarldy until my mother spoke to me. "_My second in comand, Milton, has said welcome home, prince of wolves." _Lupa explained to me before I bowed in return and the black wolf walked off towards the entrance of the cave. My mother spoke up again with more explanations for me.

"_Milton has been with my pack for over 200 years now. Ever since he was a pup, he was a fighter. When I found him, his pack had been murdered by those savage mortals, caring not for the life of a lone pup as they went after his family without remorse, all for the skin on their backs!" _she growled out loud before continueing. "_I accepted him into my care, where he proved himself in battle and in character as the years went by. He has served in the last two wars with the titans and giants, and we lost many of our members. But despite me disbanding the pack for some well deserved time for themselves to mourn our fallen family, he refused to leave my side. After I met your father and you were born, he was quite saddened that I decided to let you go with Matt to try to live a normal life away from all the fighting and hardship. He wanted to watch the prince of wolves grow up into a warrior like the rest of the pack. And now that you are here, he will show you the same loyalty he has shown me_".

After I heard all this I took a moment to look back and admire the powerful wolf at the cave entrance where he now stood guard. Now I saw he was also filled with scars, much like my mother was. They were deep and plentyful, standing out against the thick black coat that covered his body. He and my mother were so different from the wolves that I was used too back home. These wolves were not wild and simpleminded animals. They were honorable, intelligent and admirable.

I sat down in the corner of the cave on a large cushion amoungst all the others, ignoring the wet dog smell that came from it, too tired to care. My mother layed down on another one a few feet away, resting her head on top of her paws. "By the way mother, how did you meet my father anyway, I thought you were a maiden goddess." I asked her as I looked to her once again. She showed her teeth in what I thought was a slight smile. "_Milton traveled with me for a few months after I disbanded the pack. I decided to head north, where monsters and immortals began to become a rare site do to their powers becoming weaker. I had had enough fighting for the time being. I headed towards the woods you call home, expecting to find solitude and peace. However, as I was out hunting one dawn before a storm, I noticed a man trapped under a fallen tree. After closer inspection, I could tell the tree was long dead before it fell, and it had been swiped by a bear which caused its fall. Your father had avoided the bear by covering up in snow while it recovered from the shock of the trees collapse, I learned this soon after I woke him up, scolding the moronic human for being out without a weapon to defend himself. But soon the storm was begining to reach us and I took him into a cave nearby where I healed his crushed leg and we waited out the storm. Your father is quite a man you know. He loved nature, finding the industrialization of the current world both repulsive and meaningless. I learned he served in a mortal war many years before in a place you call 'vietnam' where he despised the unneccisary violence yet still fought bravely and became an honorable soldier. I fell in love with him in that cave, for the first time seeing a human in a light other than an ego inflated pest". _The wolf goddess finished her story, and I sat back and smiled a little.

After all this time I was finally learning a bit about my mom, something my father never spoke of, though I now understand why he couldnt. Not to mention that now im here with her, getting to know her and this new world im being thrust into. Sure its scary, what with all the monsters and gods and the unimaginable atrocities, but its also wonderful. Their are heroes and adventures and so much to discover that I couldnt even imagine back home in my little secluded world. But all that was going to change.

Before I even realized what I was doing, my eyes had shut, heavy from the long day I had just been through. My thoughts were filled with this wonderful new world and all there was to discover and do in it. As my muscles began to relax and I began to settle down into the suprisingly comfortable cushion, I drifted off into a deep sleep, wondering what my new life will be like.

_

Lupa watched as her son drifted of too sleep. She had so much more she wanted to say but she knew he was already past his limits. Today was not an easy day for him. He exhuasted his energy, fought for his life, learned of the impossible, dealt with a great deal of shock, and crammed his brain with as much new information as it could currently take. _"Soon, but not right now" _the goddess told herself.

_"The young prince has a great destiny ahead of him, I can feel it. You can too, cant you? That aura of power hidden deep within". _Milton was back in the cave, watched the sleeping boy with soft eyes. He turned and looked Lupa in the eyes. "_The fates only gift power like that to demigods when they have plans for them. Harsh and dangerous plans. A new war comes". _Lupa stared at her son, worry in her eyes. _"Yes, I feel it too. His potential rivals a gods own. His scent is potent and his power, though untapped, is vast and pure. I was hoping to not drag him into this world. From the day he was born, I knew the fates had made my son their own personal plaything! I want to rip their fucking throats out!"_ the goddess snarled, causing Nat to stir a bit before she calmed herself down.

_"As much as I take great displeasure from having to do so, we must prepare him. I do not know what is in store for my son, but I will not have him ill prepared for his destiny. Training starts early in the morning. We dont know how much time we have with him so I plan on making the most of it. Lets get some rest Milton, we all need it." _Lupa spoke as she laid her head gently on her makeshift bed. Milton lowered his head in a bow and spoke "_Yes, my lady. I look forward to seeing what the young prince is capable of"._ Milton went and layed down on a cushion of his own and closed his eyes. Lupa took one last glance at her son before allowing herself to drift off to sleep. _~Sleep well my son, your destiny awaits you~._


End file.
